cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Indigo Plateau
|statsname = The Indigo Plateau |acronym = TIP |status = |flag = TIP Flag.svg |flagdescription = Flag of the Indigo Plateau |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Blue |color1 = #00092b |color2 = #00092b |color3 = #00092b |color4 = #00092b |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #FFFFFF |founder = Gairyuki, Tarikmo, TheListener, Mistra, Takku, Octavio |foundedon = April 8, 2010 |cabinet = * Champion - Gairyuki * Elite of Financial Affairs - Chet * Elite of Military Affairs - TheListener * Elite of Internal Affairs - bekloppt * Elite of Foreign Affairs - Tarikmo3rd |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = of the Mushroom Kingdom |forumurl = http://indigoplateau.freeforums.org/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/theindigoplateau |ircchannel = #TheIndigoPlateau |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 17 June 2010 |totalnations = 17 |totalstrength = 354,522 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,854 |totalnukes = 105 |rank = |score = 1.41 }} The Indigo Plateau (TIP) was a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded on April 8, 2010. Charter Charter of the Indigo Plateau Preamble We, the nations of the Indigo Plateau (abbreviated as TIP) hereby declare the following; we want to be the very best, like no alliance ever was. To catch them is our real test; to train them is our cause. We will travel across CN, searching far and wide, to teach each member to understand the power that’s inside… POKEM-er, Cyber Nations! It’s you and me; I know it’s my destiny! Cyber Nations! A heart so true, I know our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I’ll teach you, Cyber Nations! Gotta catch’em all (the Pokémon and the members)! Article I: Admission to the Indigo Plateau Any Nation wishing to join the Indigo Plateau must register on the official off-site forums, pledge his or her loyalty to The Indigo Plateau, and change his or her AA to "Pallet Town", the official application AA of the Indigo Plateau. Members are required to pass a ten-question test in order to become an official member. Article II: Structure of the Government of the Indigo Plateau * Champion - Chancellor * Elite Four ** Financial Affairs – Agency of Lorelei *** Deputies – Gym Leaders (2) **** Cascade Badge – Aid coordination, tech deals **** Rainbow Badge – Trade regulation ** Military Affairs – Temple of Bruno *** Deputies – Gym Leaders (4) **** Boulder Badge – Low tier nations **** Thunder Badge – Mid tier nations **** Soul Badge – Intelligence **** Volcano Badge – High tier nations ** Internal Affairs – Bureau of Agatha *** Deputies – Gym Leaders (1) **** Marsh Badge – Internal management ** Foreign Affairs – Ministry of Lance *** Deputies – Gym Leaders (1) **** Earth Badge – Embassies, diplomats The Champion The Champion is the highest-ranking position in TIP. He represents the opinion of the alliance, oversees all departments assigned to the Elite Four, and has the power to appoint or force the resignation of any member of the Elite Four. The Elite Four Members of the Elite Four are assigned to their position through appointment by the Champion. An Elite Four member holds his or her position until he or she resigns, or is removed by the Champion. The Elite Four are expected to discuss important issues amongst themselves and the Champion, cooperate with each other to further the Indigo Plateau’s agenda, and act in the best interest of the alliance at all times. * Elite of Economics (Agency of Lorelei) - Leads all Economic programs, aid requests, and guides members in nation management. * Elite of War (Temple of Bruno) - Leads the alliance on all military organization, warfare, and development. * Elite of Internal Affairs (Bureau of Agatha) - Maintains membership activity and recruitment. * Elite of Foreign Affairs (Ministry of Lance) – Maintains, expands, and fortifies relationships with other alliances through diplomacy. * While the Elites are given designated areas of power within the alliance, they are not limited to their own departments. It is encouraged for the Elites to not only cooperate, but also share and trade certain duties between themselves. The Gym Leaders Those holding the position of Gym Leader are tasked with providing assistance to the Elite Four. Their positions are obtained through democratic elections, in which the general membership votes for each of the 8 Gym Leader positions. Elections will take place every month, as one term is equal to one month. Gym-leader responsibilities are as follows: * Boulder Badge - Deputy Elite of War. The Pewter City Gym-leader is tasked with managing the lower tier of nations, as well as providing assistance to the Elite of War. * Cascade Badge – Deputy Elite of Economics. The Cerulean City Gym-leader is tasked with managing aid and tech deals, keeping track of war-chests and other financial information. * Thunder Badge – Deputy Elite of War. The Vermillion City Gym-leader commands the mid-tier nations of TIP, and provides assistance to the Elite of War. * Rainbow Badge – Deputy Elite of Economics. The Celadon City Gym-leader is tasked with managing the alliance’s trades, as well as providing assistance to the Elite of Economics. * Soul Badge – Deputy Elite of War. The leader of the Fuchsia City Gym-leader is tasked with managing TIP’s intelligence-gathering (game mechanic) during wartime, ghost-busting, combating rogues, and assisting the Elite of War. * Marsh Badge – Deputy Elite of Internal Affairs. The Saffron City Gym-leader is tasked with assisting the Elite of Internal Affairs. * Volcano Badge – Deputy Elite of War. The Cinnabar Island Gym-leader maintains organization of and commands the top tier of nations in TIP, while also assisting the Elite of War. * Earth Badge – Deputy Elite of Foreign Affairs. The Viridian City Gym-leader assists the Elite of Foreign Affairs in maintaining, expanding, and providing for the diplomatic relations with other alliances in Cyber Nations. Article III: Official Government Policies of the Indigo Plateau These policies are not set in stone, and can be changed, thrown out, or added if a majority of the alliance leadership (1 Champion, 4 Elite Four leaders, 8 Gym-leaders) decides so, majority being defined as 7 votes (out of 13). The outlined policies are as follows: * Officially, the Indigo Plateau will be considered a Blue-team alliance. Upon founding of TIP, however, the color of each individual member will not be required to be blue. * The Indigo Plateau will use nuclear first-strikes only at the command of the Champion. * The Indigo Plateau will only sign Mutual Defense Pacts and above. We do not believe in optional defense, and leave it up to our leaders to decide when to discuss intelligence matters with other alliances, send aid, or declare war. * The Indigo Plateau reserves the right to defend alliances without a treaty, that are considered friendly, these alliances will be announced by the Champion * The Indigo Plateau shall never enforce the use of PZI or EZI. * The Indigo Plateau does not allow Tech-raiding of any kind. * Any Nation that requests assistance, and that majority of the government deems fit, will receive protection from The Indigo Plateau indefinitely until otherwise specified. * Nations caught without permission ghosting The Indigo Plateau alliance affiliation will be asked to join TIP or remove said AA. Any nation unwilling to do either will be subject to attacks until the AA is removed. * Members must first serve two terms as Gym Leaders before being eligible for a position in the Elite Four. * The Indigo Plateau takes no responsibility for the remarks or comments made on the Cyber Nations Open-World Forum by members of TIP. Article IV: Expulsion from the Indigo Plateau Any member of TIP found guilty of the following is subject ejection from The Indigo Plateau: * Any nation found to be spying for another alliance on TIP, or spying on another alliance under the protection of TIP will be subject to both ejection and ZI (at the discretion of the Champion). * Any nation under the protection of TIP found recruiting from other alliances (poaching members) or recruiting members from TIP (poaching from TIP) will be subject to ejection and ZI. * Any nation guilty of unacceptable or inappropriate harassment of other members, to the point of violating another member’s comfort will be subject to ejection at the discretion of the Champion. * Any nation found compromising the security of TIP will be ejected and subjected to ZI. The Elite Four and Champion have the right and responsibility to exercise powers not specified in Article V to remove any member of TIP found guilty of unacceptable or inappropriate behavior, and have the power to pardon any member of TIP found guilty of the above transgressions. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Amendments to the charter can be proposed by any member of TIP, and must be approved by a majority of the alliance leadership (1 Champion, 4 Elite Four, 8 Gym leaders) equaling 7 votes out of 13. The amendment can be vetoed by the Champion, or by a unanimous decision between the Elite Four leaders. History In early December 2009, Gairyuki left the New Polar Order and changed his alliance affiliation to "The Indigo Plateau." Tarikmo approached Gairyuki about the AA, and the idea for a legitimate alliance, something Gairyuki had been planning for quite a while, was put forth. After several discussions, TIP was scheduled to launch on February 1, 2010, at which point Gairyuki set out to assemble a team of people for the TIP DoE. Several members of CN, including DirtDiver, Charlemagne, and DracoDark passed in and out of the TIP project, but by late January TIP consisted of Gairyuki, Tarikmo, TheListener, Mistra, Takku, and Octavio. The DoE was postponed until April due to the Second Unjust War. When TIP finally declared its existence, it was well received. The DoE can be seen here. During May, several TIP members resigned and joined other alliances. The Elite of Economics position, vacated by Octavio, was filled by ChetUbetcha in early June. Shortly after the Departure of Octavio TIP underwent a short growth-spurt thanks to the efforts of Tarikmo and ChetUbetcha in the Field of Recruiting. After this period TIP remained quiet for the rest of the month, but would make a move at the beginning of July. On July 1, the first members of the Skull and Bones Society began their move into TIP. By the end of the Merger TIP would reach 30 members and 500k NS.